Who's Got My Balls?!
is the eighteenth chapter of the [[Dragon Ball (manga)|''Dragon Ball manga]]. Summary Goku, Bulma, and Oolong are again driving through the mushroom forest. Oolong, curious to know why she wants the Dragon Balls, asks Bulma what her wish will be. Bulma tells him she will wish for the world's greatest boyfriend, which Oolong does not think is worth the trouble. Meanwhile, Mai is watching the car from atop a mushroom, and radios to Shu to attack. Shu quickly totals the car using his Pilaf Machine, and steals the suitcase containing five of the group's Dragon Balls. After a bit of prompting by Bulma, Goku chases after Shu on his Flying Nimbus. However, Shu has already left his Pilaf Machine, and the naive Goku believes that the empty vessel is the enemy that stole their balls. Goku returns and tells that he could not find the balls, but also notes that he still has the Four-Star Ball in his sack. Bulma plans to use the Dragon Radar to find the thieves' lair, but realizes that their capsules were in the suitcase as well. Having secretly watched everything unfold, Yamcha and Puar arrive to lend a hand, still wanting the balls for themselves. Bulma is clearly attracted to Yamcha, which scares him due to his fear of women. At his castle, Emperor Pilaf is upset because there were only five balls in the suitcase rather than six. As the Dragon Team approaches the castle, Mai notes that the last ball is coming their way. After entering through the front door and following an arrow on the ground, the Gang quickly find themselves trapped when a wall pops out from behind them. Appearances Characters *Goku *Bulma *Oolong *Mai *Shu *Emperor Pilaf *Yamcha *Puar Locations *Mushroom Forest *Pilaf's Castle Objects *Pilaf Machine *Hovercar Differences from anime *This is the very first appearance of all three members of the Pilaf Gang in the manga. In the anime adaptation, they have had several earlier appearances since the very first episode. Inconsistencies *Shu's name is "Soba" in this chapter but during later chapters he is called Shu. Curiously, in the English version of the manga, his name is changed to Soba in all of his subsequent appearances to make it consistent, though it would have been easier just to change it to Shu the first time. Trivia *The original title page for this chapter, as it appeared in Weekly Shōnen Jump, was renamed and moved in the tankōbon and kanzenban releases to accompany Chapter 19, whose title page was used for the cover of Volume 2 of the Dragon Ball manga (as noted in Daizenshuu 1)Daizenshuu . The change most likely occurred to avoid an awkwardly-placed blank page in that spot. Gallery Mai's first appearance.jpg|Mai's first appearance in the manga Shu appears.jpg|Shu appears and steals the Dragon Balls Emperor Pilaf with Shu and Mai.jpg|Shu and Mai with Emperor Pilaf References Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Emperor Pilaf Saga Category:Dragon Ball chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters